


it's you.

by 1roomdisco



Series: BE MY CONVERSATION. [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, M/M, Prequel, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1roomdisco/pseuds/1roomdisco
Summary: based on a request on my tumblr:Can you make a Johnil fic based from that umbrella moment? ^__^aka super short prequel tokeeping empty beds elsewhere.





	it's you.

 

 

 

 

 

it’s ridiculous to feel so smug just because you successfully cheated seoul summer weather.

but,  _heh_. johnny is a completely new man now. he’s got a big, unassuming navy colored umbrella ready to shield him from nasty sudden torrent seoul tends to have in the summer. goodbye unnecessary laundry day.

he pities those who don’t have an umbrella with them as he walks out of the main library building with his umbrella in hand. to think that johnny is a foreigner who knows absolutely nothing about seoul weather. ha! he’s so treating himself a serving of jajjangmyun with extra meat today for dinner. he deserves it. seoul’s been great except for the summer rain (okay that, and maybe the confusing hangul and how fast restaurant owners seem to speak). it’s only his second year as a student at seoul national university, and he spent long summer break back home in chicago some of his picked-up korean is already pushed to the back of his head. it’s like he’s starting all over again, but johnny is up for the challenge so it’s all good.

johnny shrugs his backpack higher on his shoulders on the prospect of getting back to the dorm early to catch some nap before the anticipated jajjangmyun dinner. when he’s about to open his umbrella though, his elbow knocks someone’s thin chest and said someone is making a small, pained sound and johnny finds himself apologizing to a red-haired guy who’s already smiling and reassuring johnny that he’s fine.

“are you sure?” johnny asks again, worried, mostly because he seems like a giant if compared to the tiny, red-haired guy. johnny has to bend his upper body to make eye contact with him.

who’s still smiling.

 _huh_. wait. he looks familiar.

it’s the smile. johnny has seen it from somewhere. the overall soft vibe the guy gives is also a tell-tale sign that johnny’s met him before.

“you’re one of the foreign students who took korean class last year, right?” the red-haired guy asks, his voice is soft yet right at the moment johnny knows he wouldn’t mind to listen to him for hours. “at the student center?”

oh.

_oh!_

“yeah! hi, so sorry i didn’t recognize you! were you… one of the tutors?” johnny turns his body so he can fully face the guy. he wouldn’t mind a conversation right now. a nap can wait. dinner is not for another four or so hours. “sorry, i’m johnny seo. international relations major sophomore. and you are?” he offers his hand for a handshake.

the guy’s hand is  _soft_ , there’s no other word to describe it, and small. the grip is strong but brief, and his smile never fades as he introduces himself. “hi, nice to meet you again, johnny. i’m moon taeil, organic chemistry major.”

johnny grins. “are you a hyung or a dongsaeng, taeil-sshi?”

“it’s hyung for you.” taeil’s chuckle is overpowered by the heavy raindrops, but johnny can still hear him alright. even his chuckle sounds melodious and johnny doesn’t dub himself as a romantic. “i’m in my third year.”

“taeil-hyung,” johnny tries the syllables and decides that he likes it. “where are you heading? do you have an umbrella with you?”

taeil shakes his head. “forgot mine. i’ll just wait inside for a while, i was going to the subway station near dunkin donuts.”

“you know what,” johnny blurts out, “i’d kill for a cup of hot chocolate and strawberry jam donut. what do you think?”

taeil’s wide smile is  _beautiful_. his face lights up and the edges of his eyes are turning soft. the cold wind blows his soft looking red locks, making the strands flutter, falling back to his forehead, and johnny understands that from now on whenever he thinks about anything soft, this particular memory of moon taeil standing in front of the main library building with his red hair and neverending smile drowned in an oversized, black cashmere pullover will always come to mind first.

 

 

 


End file.
